


The Connection

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: Flatline - Fandom
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Chloe witnesses a car crash, and runs to help





	The Connection

She didn't want to be there, she didn't even want to save them. Then again, there was no way to know. It all started while she was waiting outside a barber shop in downtown Chicago, impatiently tapping her foot and watching the cars go by as she had nothing else to do. Matthew was still inside, and was probably going to take another ten minutes before he was done. It all happened so quickly. Chloe perked up a little when she saw a speeding car race across the street, police sirens in the distance fast approaching. Right before her eyes, it smashed into another car just a little ways away from where she was standing. The speeding car drove off, damaged but apparently still working, but the other.. She didn't even think. Before she knew it, she was running towards the broken car, only a brief thought in her mind about the danger of it that went completely ignored as she searched for the people inside. The front door was jammed, and while the two inside the front row looked somewhat okay, they were passed out.

Chloe raced back to the next door further down, which thankfully opened after a bit of forceful pulling. There was only one girl inside, and the sight nearly made Chloe faint right there. The girl seemed to have been hit in the head by something, and there was a large amount of blood trickling down her forehead. She quickly studied their condition, grabbing her wrist to check for a pulse while her own heart pounded out of her chest. There wasn't one. The moment she realized that, something odd happened. Chloe could've sworn the other girl glowed blue until she felt a surge of pure energy, and blacked out. The rest was a blur, waking up in the hospital with her parents and Matthew by her side, learning the details of what happened, and being scolded harshly and praised slightly, but she kept quiet about those last few seconds in the car. No one would believe her, but she just couldn't shake the memory. If anything, it was burned into her mind. She learned the name of the family in the car with time, but she didn't know them personally. Soon enough, she was back home, like nothing had ever took place. At least until a glowing blue girl with the frizzy red hair and freckles floated into her room with a "Hello! I'm Madeline, do you know what the heck happened?"


End file.
